Get It Now!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sequel 'Search For Someone'/'Arghh! Ini semua gara-gara si Teme'/ "Arghh! Kenapa jadi seperti ini! Mana nomor Sakura-chan, mana nomor telepon gadis cantiknya! Hueee, malah dapat punya si Teme. Kalau dia sih dari dulu juga aku sudah punya nomornya!"/ Salah apakah dia!/Sampai-sampai bukannya dapat cewek cantik/Malah pemuda tampan seperti Uchiha yang suka dengannya/


**Get It Now?**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **

**Genre : Romance, ****a Little bit Humor**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, dll**

**Sequel 'Search For Someone'**

**OoOoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

'**FluffTimeProject#17#'**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, ayo makan, masakannya sudah siap!"

**Kriuk-kriuk-**

Bagaikan angin lalu, kedua tangan sang Uzumaki masih bergerak mengambil sebungkus keripik yang sejak tadi melekat di hadapannya. Pandangan Saphirenya tertuju entah fokus pada film lucu di depannya atau pikirannya yang melayang pergi. Remah-remah keripik yang jatuh mengotori pangkuan dan sofa tidak ia hiraukan.

Panggilan berulang-ulang dari sang Ibu sukses membuat wanita di dapur tadi mengerutkan keningnya heran. Itu anak tumben tidak merespon panggilannya. Biasanya kata _'makanan'_ sudah cukup membuat Naruto bangkit dan lari menemuinya.

Tapi sekarang-

Tanda-tanda putranya beranjak dari sofa saja tidak ada. Kushina langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur. Melihat kondisi putranya, siapa tahu anak itu pingsan di sana lagi.

"Naruto! Kau dengar panggilan _Kaasan_?!" melongokan wajahnya ke ruang tamu,

"…"

Dan menemukan kondisi Naruto tengah terduduk santai di sofa, pandangan matanya tidak fokus, namun tetap mengemil keripik di tangannya.

Kerutan itu semakin terlihat, saat ia melangkahkan kaki, mendekati pemuda pirang di sana-

"…" masih tidak ada respon, dia mulai panik. Cepat-cepat Kushina duduk di samping putranya,

**Plak! Plak!**

"Naruto! Astaga, kau kenapa nak! Bangun!" menampar pipi Naruto kanan kiri tanpa ampun, dan sukses membuat sang empunya-

"Huaaa! _Kaasan_ sakit! Kenapa memukul pipiku!" berteriak kesakitan, pipinya sukses membiru. Berdenyut-denyut, Naruto menatap tajam ibunya. Tiba-tiba di tampar seperti tadi, memangnya dia salah apa?!

Bukannya minta maaf, Kushina berkacak pinggang, "Kau ini _Kaasan_ panggil berulang kali, tapi tidak merespon, jadi _Kaasan _kira kamu kesambet apaan!" balas berteriak, mengerjapkan kedua manik pemuda di depannya.

"Ugh~" mengerucutkan bibirnya pelan, mengusap pipinya yang sedikit bengkak. Demi apa, pukulan ibunya hebat sekali.

"Tapi tidak usah pakai kekerasan kan, lihat pipiku jadi lebam-lebam seperti ini. Jangan mengeluarkan tenaga karate _Kaasan _di wajahku dong." Meringis sakit,

Wanita merah menyala itu mendengus pelan, mencubit hidung putranya singkat. "Ayo makan malam. Sebentar lagi _Tousan_ dan Kyuu pasti datang." Berujar cepat, dengan senyuman lebarnya ia kembali bangkit. Tanpa kata maaf dan hanya seringai jahil seperti biasanya.

"…."

Bisa-bisa kalau dia bengong setiap hari, wajahnya tidak berbentuk lagi.

Menghela napas, Naruto memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Menatap ke segala arah, baru sadar kalau sejak tadi ia melewatkan film kesukaannya.

'Arghh! Ini semua gara-gara si _Teme!_!'

Ya, semua sikapnya yang berubah sejak pulang ke rumah memang berawal dari sang Uchiha. Tentu saja kalau kalian mengingat bagaimana, pemuda raven itu sukses membuatnya kaget setengah mati dengan sebuah pernyataan tidak romantis di kelas tadi.

Niat untuk meminta bantuan pada Sasuke, jadi hancur seketika. Bukannya mendapat nomor telepon dari gadis-gadis cantik yang sering menggandrungi pemuda itu, malah-

Tangan tannya mengambil sesuatu di kantong celana, sebuah kertas kecil dengan beberapa nomor tertera di sana. Ia merengut singkat, wajahnya kembali memerah tanpa sadar-

Kertas yang menempel di dahinya, pemberian sang Uchiha.

"Ugh~"

Mendapat nomor telepon _exclusive_ dari Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah ada di _handphonenya _sejak awal. Mimpi apa dia semalam, sahabat ravennya itu tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta secara tidak langsung padanya?!

"…"

Memperhatikan nomor-nomor cantik di sana-

Bibirnya mengerucut-

"…"

Semakin lekat-

"Ugh…."

Dan-

"Arghh! Kenapa jadi seperti ini! Mana nomor Sakura-chan, mana nomor telepon gadis cantiknya! Hueee, malah dapat punya si _Teme_. Kalau dia sih dari dulu juga aku sudah punya nomornya!" mengerang, dan berteriak kecil. Naruto mendadak lebay, pemuda itu memegang kepalanya dramatis.

Salah apakah dia?!

Sampai-sampai bukannya dapat cewek cantik-

Malah pemuda tampan seperti Uchiha yang suka dengannya-

"….."

"Huaaaa! Kenapa aku malah bilang dia tampan?! Aku gila, aku gila, aku ini normal kan?!" bertambah lebay dengan air mata yang mengerling dari pelupuknya.

Ah betapa populernya dia~

"Bagaimana aku menemuinya besok!"

**Pletak!**

Sebuah panci melayang, tepat mengenai puncak kepala sang Uzumaki. Ia mengaduh sakit, menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, hendak menyemprot siapa yang berani mengganggu saat-saat pentingnya-

"Argh! Siapa yang berani melempar panci padaku!"

"Aku, ada masalah, bocah ingusan?! Kau malam-malam ribut seperti ini, membuatku pusing!" seorang pemuda berambut orange menatap tajam plus dingin ke arahnya. Sukses membuat Naruto menciut, langkahnya mundur seketika-

"A..ah! Kyuu_-nii _selamat datang_, _ahaha..ahaha _gomen_, tadi aku terlalu bersemangat." Mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari amukan kakak tercintanya.

Kyuubi mendecih singkat, "Ck, awas kau berisik sekali lagi. Akan _Niisan _hanguskan seluruh game kesukaanmu." Mengancam dan berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan adiknya yang memucat di sana-

"…"

Oh, hari yang indah-

Naruto pundung-

"Sial sekali hariku." Semangatnya sukses merosot turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lesu, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran kedua orangtuanya. Sumpit yang ia genggam hanya sesekali menyumpit nasi di mangkok genggamannya. Bahkan-

"Kalau kau tidak mau ayamnya, biar _Niisan _saja yang ambil!" menyeringai kecil, dan menyambar makanan adiknya.

"…"

Tidak ada respon, kening Kyuubi mengkerut. Biasanya kalau di saat-saat seperti ini, Naruto pasti mengamuk dan langsung adu tarik makanan dengannya. Tapi sekarang merespon pun tidak-

Dia jadi aneh sendiri, "Ck," berdecak pelan, tanpa rasa bersalah. Pemuda orange itu menyantap daging di sumpitnya. Mengidahkan ucapan sang ibu.

"Kyuu, jangan mengambil makanan adikmu!"

"Biarlah _Kaasan,_ dia sendiri tidak ada masalah kan~" mengendikkan bahunya, dan melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

"…"

Membiarkan Naruto yang baru menyuapi nasi ke dalam bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya-

Kedip-

Kedip-

Lho?

"Kenapa makananku berkurang?" dengan polosnya ia bertanya, saat mendapati daging lezat di piringnya hilang satu. Padahal kan dia belum makan.

"Terbang kali." Ujar Kyuubi asal.

Sukses membuat pemuda pirang itu mendelik kesal ke arah kakaknya, hendak menggebrak meja sebelum mendapatkan _deathglare _dari ibunya-

Tidak jadi,

Dia hanya berdiri, dan menatap sengit Kyuubi-

"Kyuu_-nii_ yang mengambilnya ya?! Ayo ngaku!" Ia berteriak kesal, sedangkan sang empunya hanya menatap malas.

"Tidak, siapa bilang." Menjawab enteng.

Naruto tidak percaya, "Argh, bohong! Pasti Kyuu-_nii _mengambil makanan itu saat aku lengah! Hueee Kaasan!" bertingkah layaknya anak kecil, membuat baik Kushina dan Minato menghela napas panjang-

"Kyuu, berikan ayam gorengmu." Perintah Minato cepat,

Telinga Naruto berdengung, mendengar kalimat _'ayam'_ yang keluar dari bibir ayahnya. Entah kenapa mengingatkannya dengan-

Ayam goreng-

"…"

Pantat ayam-

Rambut raven-

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke!

_Fix,_ Nafsu makannya menghilang. Bagaimana bisa ayam goreng itu berubah jadi Sasuke sekarang?! Dia mulai gila!

Tanpa aba-aba, mengacuhkan rengutan kakaknya yang terpaksa memberikan makanan miliknya. Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya-

"Tidak perlu, Kyuu_-nii._ Aku sudah selesai makan." Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dengan lesu ia berjalan menuju kamar. Tidak mendengar sama sekali panggilan ibu dan ayahnya.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu singkat, menatap kepergian adiknya. 'Itu anak kenapa lagi?' biarpun ia memang menyebalkan plus galak bagi Naruto, tapi pemuda pirang itu tetap adik kesayangannya. Jadi kalau melihat tingkah laku sang adik aneh tiba-tiba, dia juga heran kan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Galau tingkat akut, Naruto langsung menuju kamar. Mendaratkan wajahnya tepat di tempat tidur, berguling-guling ria. Seraya tak lupa memeluk bantal gulingnya. Yah, bagaikan seorang gadis yang sedang bimbang.

Kedua maniknya menatap langit kamar, merasa gemas dengan cara pikirnya. "Arghh! Aku ini normal! Tapi kenapa perkataan _Teme _terus terngiang di otakku?!" menggigit benda di pelukannya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada _handphone_ yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja-

"…." Terdiam sejenak-

"…"

"Ugh! Ini harus segera di selesaikan! Pasti _Teme _hanya bercanda mengatakan hal itu tadi, ya dia pasti ingin membuatku seperti ini!" dengan semangat empat lima, tanpa basa-basi pemuda pirang itu meloncat dari tempatnya, mengambil benda elektronik di sana-

Menyambarnya tidak sabar, dan segera mencari-cari nomor telepon sang Uchiha-

Ya, mereka harus bicara! Pikirnya serius,

Wajahnya yang serius, rahang mengeras, tapi tangan yang gemetar-

"…"

Sukses membuatnya mengerang kesal, ya tangan memang tidak bisa bohong~

"Harus..harus..ayo tekan! Tekan!" berteriak kencang, tangan tan itu segera menekan nomor yang tertera di hadapannya.

"…."

Nada tunggu terdengar-

"…"

Naruto pucat-

"E..eh! Tersambung! Lho, aku harus apa sekarang!" frustasi, dirinya makin panik saat nada tunggu berhenti. Digantikan suara baritone yang memanggil namanya-

Mati dia-

Mati!

"_Dobe_? Ada apa menghubungiku?"

Ini pantat ayam isi bertanya lagi?! Sudah jelaskan Naruto itu sedang galau gara-gara pernyataannya.

"E..ee, aku..aku ada urusan denganmu!" tanpa sadar bibirnya berucap, ia berdiri tegang-

"Hn, urusan apa?" ujar Sasuke singkat.

"_E..eto_! Ma..masalah tadi pagi, yang..yang kau ucapkan itu tidak benar kan?!" sumpah, suaranya gugup sekali. Jemarinya saling mengepal, menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu-

Sampai-

Jeda sejenak-

"Kalau benar, ada apa? Tidak suka?" pertanyaan terlontar.

Naruto kelimpungan, kenapa dia malah balik nanya?! "A..apa?! Bu..bukannya aku tidak suka hanya saja-" Perkataannya terhenti-

"Hn."

"I..itu..kau tahu _Teme _perkataanmu itu mendadak sekali! Jadi…aku kan kaget, kukira kau sudah punya kekasih..atau semacamnya."

"Hn, aku memang punya."

"….." membeku, kerutan alis Naruto bertambah. Entah kenapa dirinya kesal tiba-tiba, nadanya berubah naik-

"Hah?! Kau punya kekasih?! Lalu kenapa malah mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku!" dia marah, oke Naruto marah. Sang empunya sendiri tidak sadar.

Suara kekehan kecil terdengar di seberang sana, singkat namun cukup dapat di dengar oleh pemuda Uzumaki itu-

"Bukannya kau kekasihku, _Dobe._ Aku sudah bilang kan di kelas tadi."

"…"

"….."

**Blush!**

Merah, astagay wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah seperti ini. Naruto tambah frustasi! Kenapa dengan jantungnya, berdetak cepat sekali. Kepala pemuda itu berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya menegang-

"A..apa? Aku..ke..kekasihmu?!"

"Hn, kalau kau tidak mau. Aku bisa memberimu waktu untuk berpikir." Berujar singkat, dan langsung memutuskan sambungan. Tanpa mendengar panggilan Naruto lagi-

"E..eh! Tunggu dulu _Teme_!" panggilan terputus.

"….."

Bukannya dapat ketenangan, Naruto malah makin panik.

"A..Argh! Setidaknya biarkan aku bicara!" suara teriakan menghiasi kamar sang Uzumaki. Yap, besok Naruto benar-benar bingung bagaimana menangani pemuda Uchiha itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Paginya-**

* * *

**Di depan kelas-**

* * *

Kantong mata terlihat, sudah semalam Naruto berpikir. Ia mengganggap dirinya normal, tidak suka dengan laki-laki. Dia suka perempuan, yang berdada besar, dan wajah yang cantik luar biasa. Ya, dia masih suka perempuan!

Mendengus cepat, sang Uzumaki langsung membuka pintu kelas di hadapannya cepat. Berharap kalau Sasuke belum datang-

**Grek!**

Tapi ternyata oh ternyata-

"…" tubuhnya membeku saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya-

* * *

"_Nee, Sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi makan malam bersama."_

"_Iya, ayo pergi sama-sama Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Oh, atau mungkin sabtu nanti kita bisa bersenang-senang sampai pagi datang~"_

* * *

Lagi-lagi-

Banyak gadis yang datang menghampiri sang Uchiha. Seorang gadis berambut merah tengah duduk di tempatnya, berbalik menatap Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda _aka_ Sakura yang sempat ia sukai ada di sana juga.

Dan masih banyak gadis lain, sekitar tiga atau empat orang lagi.

Tapi ada yang aneh-

"…."

Kerutan Naruto bertambah dalam, perasaan tak enak menjalarinya-

Aneh melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan gadis di sana. Meladeni mereka, tidak seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, mengacuhkan buku tebal di mejanya. Bertopang dagu mendengar celotehan penggemarnya-

* * *

"_Mau kan Sasuke-kun~"_

Pandangan Onxy itu teralih padanya singkat, membuat Naruto menegang sekilas-

"Hn, akan kupikirkan."

* * *

"…"

Sasuke yang biasanya pasti langsung menolak, bahkan tidak merespon sama sekali.

Aneh-aneh-aneh!

Iya, dia sendiri juga ikut-ikutan aneh! Padahal kemarin dirinya merasa iri karena banyak gadis yang mendekati sahabatnya-

Tapi sekarang-

'Huaaa! Kenapa aku malah kesal melihat _Teme_ berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis itu?!' hatinya berubah cepat sekali.

Persepsinya mengenai gadis berdada besar nan cantik hancur seketika. Pundaknya merosot, pandangannya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Kesal, marah, kecewa bercampur jadi satu-

'Jadi ucapannya kemarin hanya bohong?! Dia tidak suka denganku!' mengerang pelan, lagi-lagi tidak ada yang suka dengannya. Memang sih, mustahil juga seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal di kalangan gadis cantik suka dengannya yang bahkan kalah populer.

Tapi tetap saja Naruto kesal!

Dia sudah di bohongi! Kalau tahu seperti ini jadinya, dia bisa tidur dengan tenang kemarin, tidak uring-uringan. Jatah makanannya tidak di ambil Kyuubi, dan pikirannya bisa tenang.

'Cih, berani sekali kau _Teme_! Akan kuperlihatkan kalau aku juga populer!' berpikir cepat, saat mendapati teman-temannya sedang berkumpul seperti tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Ia berjalan cepat mendekati mereka-

Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Lee, serta Chouji-

Menepuk pundak Kiba semangat, "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?!" mengeraskan suaranya sengaja.

"Oh, kau Naruto. Ini kami sedang membicarakan masalah kencan nanti sore. Kau mau ikut?" pemuda bertato segitiga itu menanyakannya.

Sukses membuat Naruto semakin semangat, menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Mau! Aku ikut!" berteriak senang.

"Oke, berarti nanti kita berkumpul di taman Konoha jam 4 sore." Jelas pemuda itu lagi.

"Yes! Akhirnya aku dapat pacar juga!" berpose penuh kemenangan, melirik kesal kearah Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih tidak memperhatikannya, malah dia semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

"_Kalau begitu nanti aku main ke rumah Sasuke-kun boleh?" _

"Hn, tentu saja."

"_Kyaaa! Benar!"_

* * *

Perempatan jalan muncul di keningnya, Naruto makin kesal. Ia mendecih, 'Ck, mengajak ke rumah segala. Dasar _playboy_, baru tahu aku kalau sifatnya seperti itu!' mencoba tenang. Pemuda pirang itu balas bertindak-

Memeluk leher Kiba semangat, membuat sang empunya kaget-

"Jadi nanti aku bisa menemukan pacar yang cantik kan?!" tanyanya keras,

"Tentu saja, tapi kecilkan suaramu Naruto!" Kiba mengerang sakit di telinganya.

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli-

Suara gadis di sana semakin keras-

* * *

"_Kalau kami menginap juga tidak apa-apa?!" pertanyaan semakin keterlaluan._

"Hn, kita lihat saja nanti."

"_Heee~"_

"Tapi akan kupastikan kedua orang tuaku pergi saat itu."

"_Eh! Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar menginjikan kami menginap di rumahmu!"_

"_Ah, aku mau pingsan!"_

* * *

**Kretek-**

Kerutan alisnya bertambah dan perempatan itu semakin terlihat. Ia masih mencoba tersenyum-

Mengeratkan pelukan pada Kiba, membuat pemuda itu sesak napas-

"Nee, Kiba. Kalau nanti aku dapat pacar, jadi aku bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan, berpegangan tangan, **berciuman, dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan**?! Benar kan?!" mengeraskan volume suaranya-

Berharap Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya-

"…"

Tapi apa yang ia dapat-

* * *

"_Ehem! Sasuke-kun,"_

"Hn?"

"_Kalau..kalau nanti misalnya kita boleh menginap. Ehm, boleh tidak kita…" gerombolan gadis itu saling pandang, bersemu merah, dan entah kenapa menjilat bibir bawah mereka kompak-_

"_Melakukan sedikit hal yang menyenangkan~"_

* * *

"…."

Oke, Naruto tidak tahan lagi! Dadanya sesak, wajahnya memerah. Perasaan kesal semakin menghampirinya, membludak dan meledak seketika-

Melepaskan pelukannya pada Kiba, pemuda pirang itu berlari mendekati kerumunan. Menghiraukan pandangan teman-teman lain-

"Minggir!" menyibak kerumunan gadis yang mengerubungi Sasuke-

Sampai akhirnya-

"Ugh!" ia berdiri, semua gadis menatapnya sinis.

"_Oi, Naruto jangan mengganggu kami!"_

"_Sana pergi!"_

"_Menjauh dari Sasuke-kun!"_

Semakin marah, kerucutan bibirnya terlihat. Pemuda Uchiha yang kini terduduk di hadapannya, menatapnya lekat. Penuh seringaian-

Dan sukses membuat Naruto kalah-

Tanpa aba-aba lagi-

"Kalian dengar?!" pemuda pirang itu berteriak, seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, menarik kerah baju sahabatnya.

Dan-

"Dia ini milikku! Kekasihku! Jadi jangan berani macam-macam dengan _Teme_!" mencium bibir Sasuke kasar, menutup kedua matanya tanpa menyadari pemuda raven di hadapannya menyeringai senang. Membalas ciuman Naruto, meremas rambut pirang itu.

Sang Uzumaki membiarkan bibirnya di lumat habis oleh Sasuke, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Bagaimana berani ia melakukan hal tadi?!

Astagay sepertinya dia benar-benar gila!

"Hmph, fuah!" beberapa menit berciuman, Naruto menarik diri. Bernapas sebanyak-banyaknya, tangan tan itu mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya.

Mengambil sebuah kertas yang di berikan Sasuke kemarin-

Dan membiarkan semua gadis-gadis di sana melihatnya, "Lihat! _Teme_ sendiri yang memberikanku nomor teleponnya! Jadi mulai sekarang dia kekasihku, jangan harap kalian bisa menginap atau melakukan hal-hal yang buruk padanya!" mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung menarik pergi tubuh sang Uchiha dari tempatnya.

Berlari meninggalkan kelas, tanpa peduli teriakan, tangisan gadis-gadis, pandangan kaget teman-temannya, dan tentu saja-

Bel masuk yang berbunyi nyaring-

"Hah, sepertinya dia tidak akan ikut acara kita~"

"_Mendokusei_~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan di lorong, genggaman tangan Naruto masih setia menggenggam pergelangan Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu terlalu malu berbalik ke belakang. Tegukan ludahnya serta derap langkahnya terdengar-

Ekor matanya mencuri pandang, menatap sang raven-

Sampai akhirnya ia berani bicara-

"_Te..Teme_-"

"Hn?"

"Ka..kalau kubilang aku menyukaimu. I..itu artinya aku tidak normal ya?" ia bertanya, menghentikan langkah keduanya. Tidak mau berbalik-

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menyeringai kecil, salah satu tangannya yang terbebas, mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Membuat sang empunya menoleh padanya-

Sungguh manis, dan menawan di mata Onyxnya-

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hm?" ujarnya balik-

"Habis, kalau laki-laki suka dengan laki-laki lain, itu artinya mereka tidak normal kan?"

"…" terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya wajah tampan Sasuke perlahan mendekat. Mempertemukan kedua ujung hidung mereka.

"Kau hanya menyukaiku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku hanya menyukaimu. Kau tidak menyukai laki-laki selain aku kan?"

Mengedip singkat, Naruto mengangguk kecil, "Ya, seperti itulah."

Seringai sang Uchiha bertambah, mendekatkan jarak mereka. Sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertemu-

"Itu artinya kau normal. Kau tidak menyukai laki-laki lain, tapi **hanya** menyukaiku, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan aku juga menyukaimu _Dobe._"

"….." terdiam sejenak, sampai tidak sadar. Kedua bibir mereka saling melumat, pemuda pirang itu berkedip dua kali-

Dan-

Barulah _author_ sadar-

"Oh, kau benar juga ya~"

Kalau otak Naruto sudah terlampau polos, sampai semua perkataan Sasuke pun masuk akal di pikirannya.

Hah, cinta memang buta~

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Huaaa, cerita apaan ni! O/O Mushi bener-bener ga tau mau ngasih sequel apa buat kalian, dan tada jadilah fic kayak gini. Gomen kalau kurang memuaskan, habis mau nyari cara supaya buat Naruto sadar suka si Sasu, ya buat dia cemburu. Ahaha, otak Naruto kan bebal amat, jadi perlu di beri dorongan #tendang#

Sip, akhirnya mushi bisa kasi kalian sequel **'Search For Someone' **mushi harap kalian suka yaa :DDD

Arigatou! Buat yang sudah mau meriview, me-fav, dan men-follow fic sebelumnya #kecup-kecup buat kalian#hug# di tendang# :v :D

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO :**

* * *

**Ishikawa yumi, Guest, ****Aristy****, ****Vianycka Hime****, ****Yuzuru Nao****, ****hollow concrete****, ****guardian's feel****, ****hanazawa kay****, ****Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****, ****Onyx SapphireSky**** , ****FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite****, ****Saory Athena Namikaze****, ****Ineedtohateyou****, Guest 2, virgo24, ****Aiko Michishige****, ****onphire chibi****, ****uzumakinamikazehaki****, ****kirei- neko****, Guest 3, ****versetta****, ****agintalavegr****, xxx, kjhwang, ****kim wiwin 9****, ****Imel jewels****, guest 4, Chi, Kim Tria, ****Yuki'NF MMH****, Akane-rihime, ****aprilya wening****, ****choikim1310****, ****Ariefyana Fuji Lestari****, ****HanaHanami69****, ****HiNa devilujoshi****, ****Hyull****, ****Kirisuna Chinami****, ****LemonTea07****, ****Pecinta SasuNaru****, ****Reikai Eran****, ****Sentimental Aquamarine****, ****Shinkwangyun****, ****TheopilaMax****, ****Zora Fujoshi****, ****alkuma4****, ****ghighichan twinsangels****, ****is nurina****, ****reikaren****, ****reikha****, ****shikakukouki777****, ****sivanya anggarada****, ****wintersubaki****, ****yukiko senju** (_Gomen kalau ada yang tidak tertulis_)

* * *

_Ada yang berminat review lagi? :D XD_

* * *

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
